marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Spider-Man: Homecoming
}} 'Spider-Man: Homecoming' to film z 2017 roku, który opowiada o przygodach superbohatera Spider-Mana, znanego z komiksów Marvela. Jest rebootem poprzednich serii filmów o Spider-Manie, szesnastym filmem należącym do Marvel Cinematic Universe i czwartym należącym do Fazy Trzeciej. Za reżyserię odpowiedzialny jest Jon Watts, a w rolach głównych występują: Tom Holland jako Spider-Man, Michael Keaton jako Sęp, Jon Favreau jako Happy Hogan, Zendaya jako Michelle, Marisa Tomei jako May Parker, Robert Downey, Jr. jako Iron Man, Jacob Batalon jako Ned Leeds, Laura Harrier jako Liz , Logan Marshall-Green jako Jackson Brice/Shocker, Bokeem Woodbine jako Herman Schultz/Shocker, Donald Glover jako Aaron Davis i Michael Chernus jako Tinkerer. W grudniu 2016 Sony Pictures Studios udostępniło zwiastun filmu i zapowiedziało kontynuację filmu na 5 lipca 2019. Drugi oficjalny zwiastun filmu został zaprezentowany 28 marca 2017 roku, a ostatni zwiastun 24 maja 2017 roku. Streszczenie Młody Peter Parker/Spider-Man, po znakomitym debiucie w filmie „Kapitan Ameryka: Wojna Bohaterów”, poszukuje swojego nowego ego superbohatera. Zafascynowany przygodą z Avengersami, wraca do domu, gdzie mieszka wraz z ciotką May. Cały czas pozostaje pod czujnym okiem swego mentora – Tony’ego Starka. Próbuje wrócić do normalnego życia, unikając myśli, że jest kimś więcej niż tylko „Spider-Manem z sąsiedztwa”. Jednak kiedy pojawia się Vulture, nowy groźny wróg, wszystko, co dla Petera ważne, staje się zagrożone.Opis z oficjalnej strony Multikina Obsada *Tom Holland jako Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Marisa Tomei jako Ciocia May *Robert Downey, Jr. jako Tony Stark/Iron Man *Jon Favreau jako Happy Hogan *Michael Keaton jako Adrian Toomes/Sęp *Jacob Batalon jako Ned Leeds *Laura Harrier jako Liz Toomes *Tony Revolori jako Flash Thompson *Angourie Rice jako Betty Brant *Zendaya jako Michelle Jones *Gwyneth Paltrow jako Pepper Potts *Chris Evans jako Steven Rogers/Kapitan Ameryka Występy Miejsca *Nowy Jork **Statua Wolności **Avengers Tower **Liceum Midtown *Waszyngton Wydarzenie Przedmioty * broń Chitauri Pojazdy Organizacje * Stark Industries * Damage Control Gatunki rozumne Wzmianki Produkcja Według Kevina Feige, produkcja filmu ''Spider-Man: Homecoming rozpoczęła się w czerwcu 2016 roku. "We literally just crossed the halfway mark of Captain America: Civil War last week, it’s day 42 or 43 of 80. We start filming Doctor Strange in London in November. We start shooting Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 in February-March 2016. We start filming Thor: Ragnarok and Spider-Man around the same time, around June of next year."Kevin Feige Reveals When SPIDER-MAN, THOR 3, and More Start Filming 12 kwietnia 2016 roku zostało potwierdzone, że film będzie zatytułowany "Spider-Man: Homecoming". 13 kwietnia ujawniono, że Michael Keaton był w trakcie negocjacji o rolę nieznanego czarnego charakteru, ale tydzień później zrezygnował.‘Spider-Man: Homecoming’ Loses Michael Keaton as the Villain W tym samym miesiącu The Hollywood Reporter potwierdził, że w filmie Spider-Man: Homecoming pojawi się Iron Man (Tony Stark), którego ponownie zagra Robert Downey Jr.Robert Downey Jr. Joins 'Spider-Man: Homecoming' 20 maja 2016 Keaton wrócił do negocjacji o rolę w filmie i otrzymał ją.Michael Keaton Closing Deal to Play Villain in 'Spider-Man: Homecoming' 14 czerwca 2016 Donald Glover otrzymał rolę w filmie. 17 czerwca 2016 roku Hollywood Reporter ujawniło, że Logan Marshall-Green prowadził rozmowy o roli złoczyńcy. Tego samego dnia, Deadline poinformował, że Martin Starr dołączył do obsady. 23 lipca 2016 podczas San Diego Comic Con potwierdzono, że w obsadzie filmu wystąpią m.in. Michael Keaton jako Vulture i Tony Revolori jako Flash Thompson. Tego dnia ukazały się pierwsze fragmenty filmu o szkole Petera. 23 września Tom Holland po odegraniu roli w Atlancie wrócił do Nowego Jorku.'Spider-Man: Homecoming': Tom Holland Jet Sets From Atlanta Into New York Zdjęcia do filmu zakończono 2 października 2016 roku.SPIDER-MAN: HOMECOMING Wraps Filming With An Exhausted Cast And Crew Filmiki Zwiastuny Spider-Man Homecoming - polski zwiastun 1 napisy Spider-Man Homecoming - polski zwiastun 2 napisy Spider-Man Homecoming - polski zwiastun 2 dubbing Muzyka *''Spider-Man: Homecoming - Music from the Motion Picture'' Kontynuacja W czerwcu 2016 roku Tom Rothman poinformował, że Sony i Marvel Studios planują kolejne filmy o Spider-Manie. Miesiąc później, Kevin Feigie ujawnił, że pierwotny plan Marvela polegał na wzorowaniu się na serii o Harrym Potterze – każdy film miałby opowiadać o kolejnym roku szkolnym. W październiku 2016 Tom Holland wyjawił, że trwają rozmowy na temat kolejnego filmu, a miesiąc później poinformował, że jego kontrakt opiera się na 6 filmach, w tym na 3 solowych o Spider-Manie. W grudniu 2016 roku Sony zapowiedziało kontynuację filmu. Przypisy Linki zewnętrzne * * * * * Kategoria:Filmy fazy trzeciej Kategoria:Spider-Man: Homecoming